My Beloved Master
by Miyu6
Summary: AN EXTRA FLUFFYFUL FLUFF-FILLED FLUFF ONE SHOT ALL ABOUT SESSHOMARU AND RIN. READ WITH CAUTION...MAY NEED A TOOTHBRUSH


A/N: Okay, I'm going down the line here. First Kagome/Inuyasha…then Sango/Miroku. Now Rin and Sesshomaru. I hope you guys like it. By the way, Rin is older here so let's say she's in her late teens. This is my longest one shot. I hope it makes you Rin/Sesshomaru fans out there happy. I know I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. If any of you have read my story "Love me as I am" you might recognize part of this, I used it again because it fits so well with the two. If I decide to turn this into an actual story then I might use it again. Well anyway, it might be a bit waffy but that was how it was meant to be written. Sesshomaru might also be a little OOC but you would have to climb into his head. Is he _really_ that cruel? What do _you_ think he would do if he loved someone? 

(p.s. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes. You'll have to excuse them because at the moment I really don't have time to read over them. If you find one, make sure to point it out in your review so that I can revise it later on and fix it. Arigatou!)

****

My Beloved Master

By Miyu6

Sesshomaru had gone to bed but Rin was still up, cleaning as she always did around this time of the night. She had been a maidservant to the great lord of the western lands Sesshomaru for nearly 12 years and she had had the time of her life working for him. She didn't know what made all her days at the palace enjoyable. Cleaning dusty railings and putting on pillowcases certainly wasn't it. No, it was something different.

It was time to make her nightly round to Sesshomaru's room to check on him. For years she had been the only one allowed in his room. Those were orders made by the great lord himself. Stealthily she crept into his room and went past his bed. She couldn't help but turn and look at him. He looked so pure when he slept, so…untouched. How was it that his eyes changed him so much? They were closed now, but when they were opened he was different. When he was in battle, they were different. When he was with her…they were different. His eyes were hypnotizing to her. Rin sighed and went to put away some of his clothes that she had just finished drying. Her lord Sesshomaru appreciated her and she was grateful. She always hated to leave his room. She had no idea, why she wished she could just crawl in with him. _It's wrong to think those thoughts. One should not think that of her master, especially her master whom has watched over her since she was very young._ She berated herself. _I should go. He'll probably wake up soon if I stay here…and may I not witness the consequences of that._

Rin left the room for her own bedroom. She was tired as it was nearly midnight and she would need to get some rest. After all, she would need to wake up at 7 the next morning to begin her work all over. Rin stripped herself of her cleaning kimono and replaced it with a blanch white nightgown with white lace around the bottom and at the top. She smiled and pulled back the sheets on her bed, crawling in and pulling the covers back up over herself. She reached her hand over and grabbed her diary off the nightstand, picking up her quill pen and dipping it in some ink. He nibbled at her bottom lip as she wrote.

__

Dear Diary,

My lord Sesshomaru has gone to bed early again. He must have been really tired because he went to go visit his half-brother Inuyasha today. They've been getting along better lately, meaning they have at least stopped fighting for the most part. They have their moments. Like almost a year ago. I was with lord Sesshomaru and when he met Inuyasha unexpectedly they looked as if they were going to rip each other's very innards out. Rin giggled and continued writing._ Lord Sesshomaru seems to have an easier time of controlling himself. Maybe that's because he's used to having to control his pure demon blood. Lord Inuyasha on the other hand is different. That woman that travels with him, Kagome. She seems to have a certain power. The power to hold his spirit. I wish I had that power. To hold lord Sesshomaru's spirit. I should be getting to bed now but I'm glad I wrote this. Lately I've been pouring my heart into this book. I hope no one ever reads this._

"Signed, Rin." She said aloud, putting her diary back on the desk, leaving it open so that the ink would dry. She smiled and put the quill pen back, lying back in her bed. When the ink was dry she closed the book and put it in the drawer of the nightstand.

Sesshomaru heard a drawer shut and opened one eye. _Rin must still be awake. Hm…she stayed up late again working. I wish she wouldn't do that._ He thought, lifting his head from the pillow and sat up, setting his hands in his lap and pushing the hair out of his eyes.

Rin sighed and blew out the candle beside her bed. Snuggling deeper in her covers she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru forced himself up out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He walked into Rin's room slowly, not wanting to wake her. _She's been loyal to me. More loyal even than Jaken. That impotent toad. Why even compare her to him? I don't understand though. How is it that an esteemed demon such as myself can love a human? Do I love her? Do I? Yes. But she need not know. It would only hurt her. After everything she's already been through in her life she doesn't need to know. Her parents, mauled to death. She was orphaned, then killed by the Yoru wolves. Then…I brought her back with Tenseiga. And she has never left my side once. My dear sweet Rin, when will you learn, that you do not owe me anything? For you have already given me the most important present of all. _Sesshomaru sat down on her bed, it bending under his weight as he set his hand on her head, pushing her bangs away from her face. Rin felt his hand brush her forehead but didn't open her eyes. She could see him. Like a movie playing on the inside of her eyelids._ Is this a dream? A dream in which my Lord Sesshomaru is touching me? Never._ Slowly she opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. She expected him to move his hand away but he didn't. He moved it down to her cheek and she smiled.

"My lord. Have I forgotten to do something? Gomen Nasai…I--"

"No. You have not forgotten to do anything. I merely wished to stop in and see you."

"B-but why?"

"Must you ask questions?"

"Gomen milord."

"Do not say you're sorry. There is no need for it. You have done nothing. Rin, come, sit in my lap now."

"You're lap?"

Sesshomaru nodded as she climbed into his lap. It felt weird to her. She hadn't done it since she was young. Why now? Was it because…possibly…he felt the same way about her as she did about him? No, he probably just wanted to talk to her about something.

"Rin. The times have changed and you are becoming older."

Rin turned her face to look up at him while he spoke. Where was he going with this? She wasn't sure.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"I've a question to ask of you."

"Anything milord."

"That look you always give me. When you think that I'm not looking. Do you realize that I see it? I see it in your eyes."

All his speaking was like gibberish to her. What was he talking about?

Did he mean that he understood the look? What look? Sesshomaru smiled at her. She looked bewildered and he found it funny that she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Milord, why do you smile?"

"Rin, the look I'm talking about, is the one you give me when you think I'm not looking. Do not try to hide your love for me Rin."

Rin gasped. Had he really said that? Was she being delusional? _Oh goodness…was I really that obvious? I'm such a fool. An utter fool. He probably thinks I'm stupid. He probably hates me._

Sesshomaru laughed.

"I know what you're thinking. And I do not think you're stupid."

His gaze moved from Rin to the wall as he spoke.

"Never before have I felt this way about anyone…or anything for that matter. I don't exactly know how to deal with this feeling. It's strange."

"Love _is_ strange. But you can't be talking about me…could you?"

Sesshomaru smiled, a hint of sadness in his smile.

"Yes I am Rin. But I'm not sure…how possible it is for me to love you. I am the lord of this palace, and you are a maidservant. I am afraid, that if I were to take you as my mate, that you and I both would be shunned. I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Rin smiled to herself. 

"You ARE talking about me. I am truly glad. For the longest time I've been thinking about telling you how I feel. But I was afraid you would turn me away. You know, milord…that even if they were to shun us, I would never leave your side ever… if we were to be mates."

"You would be more than that Rin. You would be my partner. Never again thought of as a maidservant. Would you be willing to give all that up?"

Rin looked up at him.

"I am glad you have told me this. I don't know if I could have lived my life not knowing."

Sesshomaru nodded as their faces got closer, but he made no move and neither did she.

"Milord, may I kiss you or must I lie to my diary?"

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Be honest Rin. You know you must never lie."

"Then I must tell only the truth."

Sesshomaru nodded as he leaned foreword and claimed her lips as his. Never had he felt happier. Never had he felt more complete. And never had he held someone in his arms that he loved so deeply.

__

Dear Diary,

Dreams do come true. And when I kissed lord Sesshomaru, or rather, when he kissed me, I felt everything that you're supposed to feel when you truly love someone. I saw doves, flying together, and I could feel a warm breeze, and I could see the waves beating against the seashore. I could feel the wind picking up around us and I knew it was right. The moment was perfect. He had come to me rather than I to him. And I am truly happy. He is truly happy. We are truly happy, and we will be in the future as well. I have found my soul mate. My beloved Master, Sesshomaru, will become my beloved husband soon. And we shall live happily ever after, just as in the storybooks.


End file.
